


A Little Menage Never Hurt Anyone

by msharleyquinn85



Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Comic-Con, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, SDCC, San Diego Comic-Con, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msharleyquinn85/pseuds/msharleyquinn85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go to comic-con with your friend and meet Michael Fassbender at his autograph signing at SDCC. You give him a gift which he loves which leads to some flirting and then you go about your day. When you and your friend get back to your hotel Michael sees you and invites you into his room for a drink. One things leads to another and you have a night you will never forget</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Menage Never Hurt Anyone

You drove with the windows down and the music blasting, you were on your way to SDCC and you could not have been more excited. The list of guest that were attending was amazing and you got to share the experience with your best friend. When you saw that Tom Hiddleston, Chris Pine and Michael Fassbender were attending you bought tickets immediately. When you found out that there would actually be autograph sessions this year, you were ecstatic.

You pulled into your friend’s driveway and raced up the walkway to ring the bell. She answered almost immediately and the two of you raced to the con. Once there you checked in and checked the schedule of the panels and autograph signings. Michael’s signing wasn’t until 4pm but the panel was in an hour so you found your way to the hall where it was going to be held and waited. You made a few friends in line, exchanging tumblrs with them and browsing your dashboards to pass the time. 

45 minutes later you were finally let into the panel and you managed to get a seat pretty close to the front. You sat with your friend and waited impatiently for the panel to start. The panel finally started and James McAvoy walked out followed by Michael and Hugh Jackman. When Michael walked out you couldn’t help but swoon. He looked so good in those tight jeans and white t-shirt. He also had some scruff on his face, which you always loved. The panel was about an hour and a half long and the banter between the three men was hilarious. You laughed at their jokes, but you spent most of the panel staring at Michael and imaging what his scruff would feel like between your thighs as he at you out, or as you rode his face. You were so lost in your thoughts that at some point your friend has to snap you out of your day dreaming to tell you that the panel was over. 

After the X-men panel you had some time to kill and a heartbreaking decision to make. Tom’s panel and Chris Pine’s signing were both at the same time. You had passes to Tom’s signing so you skipped his panel and went to Chris’s signing. The line moved slowly, but you got to have a nice conversation with him and he was nice enough to take a selfie with you. He even gave you a hug and said “bye sweetheart,” as you left his table, you could have just about died. You spent the next half hour recomposing yourself and talking to your friend about how blue his eyes were. 

by this time you still had about 3 hours to kill until Michael’s signing so you walked around the con having fun looking at all the cosplayers and picking up stuff from the Marvel booth. You may have even snagged a picture with a Captain America, Winter Soldier, and Peggy Carter cosplayer.

It was finally time to lineup for Michael’s signing and you couldn’t help but feel a little bit nervous, you had no idea what to say to him of even how to act, it was as if you had no pervious social interaction and you hadn’t even gotten to Michael yet. The closer you got, the more nervous you became. You finally made it to the front of the line and you could barely give the handler your name when she asked for it so she could write it on a post it for Michael to sign your copy of 300. You knew everyone else would have X-men stuff for him to sign, you wanted to be different. 

The handler handed your dvd to Michael, he looked at the sticky note with your name on it, signed the dvd and looked up at you flashing the infamous toothy smile of his  
“It’s not everyday i see one of these”  
“Yea, I bet everyone gives you X-men stuff to sign right?  
“Exactly. So how are you today love?”  
“I’m good, I have a present for you”  
He nodded as if telling you to go on, seeming a little disinterested.  
“It’s a good one, I promise,” you said handing him a bottle of 18 year old, single malt Irish Whiskey.  
“You weren’t kidding,” he said, his eyes lighting up like a kid on Christmas.  
“I love a girl who knows her Whiskey”  
“And I love a man who appreciates good whiskey,” you said flashing him a flirty smile.  
“Well maybe you can help me drink this bottle later”  
“Sure, well I guess I better not hold the line up any longer”  
“Any girl who brings me 18 year old whiskey can hold up my line as long as she wants”  
“Thanks, but some of those other girls look read to kill me so I better go”  
“Okay, thanks again for the whiskey love”  
“You’re welcome,” you said stepping aside and waiting for your friend to get her autograph. After she got her autograph the two of you went to enjoy the rest of the con. 

By the time you got back to your hotel you were exhausted and ready to go straight to bed, but fate had different plans for you. You stepped off the elevator and were about to head to your room when you heard someone calling you. You knew you had heard that voice before, but couldn’t think of anyone you knew who spoke with an Irish accent. Both you and your friend turned around only to be faced with the one and only Michael Fassbender.  
“So are you still willing to help me drink this bottle you gave me?”  
“Sure, but only if my friend here can join us”  
“Of course,” he said with a wolfish grin. “Come on ladies.” He lead the way to his room, opened the door and let you inside. “Have a seat ladies.” You sat down on the couch in the living room area while Michael went to to get some glasses from the kitchen area.  
“So how do you ladies take your whiskey?”  
“On the rocks,” you both said at the same time.  
Michael poured three glasses of whiskey on the rocks then sat on the chair across from you and your friend. The three of you slipped into easy conversation and when your friend excused herself to take a phone call, Michael took the opportunity to take her spot next you on the couch. He placed a tentative kiss on your lips, gauging your reaction. Noticing your enthusiasm he kissed you again, this time a little more passionately, and it was at this exact moment that your friend decided to come back into the room. The both of you turned to face her. Saying nothing, Michael simply held his hand out for her to join you on guys on the couch and then pulled her in for a kiss. Then he gently pushed you and your friend together so the both of you could kiss, your friend a little hesitant at first.  
“Okay if we’re gonna do this I think we need another drink.”  
You and Michael drank slowly while your friend downed her drink.  
“Have you ladies done this before?”  
You nodded while your friend shook her head no.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Michael asked  
“I’m sure, I’m just a little nervous”  
“The first time is always a little scary,” you said  
“We’ll take good care of you,” Michael said placing a kiss on her lips in an effort to get her to relax.

Still kissing her, he lead her into the bedroom and motioned for you to follow. He laid her on the bed and you joined her replacing Michael’s lips oh her with your own, and you felt her slowly start to relax. You pulled at the hem of her blouse and she raised her arms so that you could pull it off of her. She then made quick work of unbuttoning your blouse and then unexpectedly undoing your bra and sliding it off your shoulders, and then placing her soft, warm hands on them. You heard Michael groan from his place at the corner of the bed, you took his hand and placed it on your friend’s lace covered breast. You then pulled down the lace covering her breast and took her nipple into your mouth, taking the hint Michael did the same to her other breast, eliciting a moan from her. You wasted no time ridding her of the lace bunched up around her bust and continued sucking one nipple while pinching the other while Michael made his way south. He quickly unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off along with her panties and then pushed two fingers into her soaking pussy  
“You’re so wet, I’m glad you’re enjoying this.” He pumped his fingers in and out of her a few more time before leaning down to lick her clit, making her arch her back of the mattress. Michael held her down with his free hand and continued to pump his fingers into her while licking her clit. It didn’t take long for Michael to feel her pussy clenching around his fingers and for her body to start shaking with the force of her orgasm ripping through her body. You kissed her as she shook. Michael pulled his fingers from inside her and sucked them clean.  
“Her cunt taste like heaven, you should really taste it,” he said pushing your head towards her pussy and pressing your face against it. You pushed your tongue inside her and Michael was right, she did taste like heaven. As you ate out your friend Michael undid his pants and began to stroke himself. It didn’t take long for either if them to reach their orgasm. Michael pulling you away from your friend and forcing your mouth open so that he could cum in it, and then holding it shut.  
“That’s a good girl. Swallow all of it.”  
You did as you were told and swallowed every last drop. 

Michael and your friend laid on the bed spent from their orgasms but you were still hot and bothered, being the only one who had yet to cum.  
“I think some feels al little left out because she didn’t get to cum yet while both of us have,” he told your friend. They both looked at you and you nodded. Your friend slid to the edge of the bed while Michael got up and stood behind you. She guided you to stand over her face and wasted no time shoving her tongue in your pussy while stroking your clit with her thumb. You then felt Michael bend you over the bed before shoving his cock into your asshole. Without being properly stretched it hurt, but at least he lubed up before he did so. 

Between Michael and your friend you were so overstimulated that it didn’t take long for you to cum, squirting all over your friend’s face. Michael’s orgasm followed soon after.  
“Holy shit I’ve never done that before”  
“Well there’s a first time for everything love”

The three of you laid there in a mess of tangled limbs recovering from the night’s events until you got up and your friend followed suit.  
“This was fun but I think we should get back to our room”  
“Oh no” Michael said pulling you back onto the bed. “I’m not done with you ladies yet, lie down”  
The both of you lied down and Michael immediately started working both of your pussies with his long fingers. He soon replaced his fingers with his mouth, tongue fucking your pussy and then licking and sucking your clit while continuing to work his fingers on your friends pussy. It wasn’t long before the both of you started breathing heavily and moaning, and then screaming a string of profanities as you came.


End file.
